A Través del Olvido
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: "¿Con que un Obliviate, eh? La próxima vez intenta algo mejor, Malfoy" [Regalo para AzuuMalfoy como parte del Amigo Invisible del grupo de WA de M&M]


_Si Harry Potter me perteneciera Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tendrían 30 hijos._

 _Azul: No estoy segura de que esto vaya muy acorde con lo que pediste, pero lo hice con mucho amor especialmente para ti. Espero que hayas tenido una hermosa navidad y que el Niñito Jesús te haya concedido todo lo que tu corazón desea. Y bueno…¡a leer!_

 _…_

Nunca me había cuestionado mis ideales y los de mi familia, hasta ahora. Siempre tuve claro que los muggles y sangre sucia no tenían lugar en nuestro mundo y que los elfos domésticos merecían mejor trato que ellos. Me aprendí como una plegaria los insultos que les debía dedicar y y practiqué hasta el cansancio frente al espejo las miradas de asco que se merecían.

Entonces llegué a Hogwarts y la conocí; a esa maldita sangre sucia sabelotodo que esta noche tengo en mis brazos y a la que estoy besando como si no hubiera mañana. Porque quizá para mí realmente no lo haya.

Yo no lo busqué, juro que no. Hoy fue el estúpido partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y el imbécil de Weasley se estrenaba como golpeador del equipo de los idiotas, capitaneado por Harry -creo que puedo salvarle el culo a todos- Potter. Realmente no le di mucha importancia al asunto, hay temas más importantes en los que debo pensar, pero entonces Pansy y Blaise se inventaron una ridícula canción para humillar a Weasley y no pude evitar unirme a su burla. Después de todo, ¿Qué daño hace joderle la vida a ese tonto pelirrojo? Granger tenía el pelo más encrispado que de costumbre mientras nos escuchaba y Potter estaba a una provocación más para saltarnos a la yugular.

El asunto importante es que a las mazmorras llegaron los rumores de que después que el partido terminara y los Gryffindor resultaran ganadores, hicieron una fiesta en su sala común y a Ronald Weasley lo recibió una asquerosa Lavender Brown que se tiró a sus brazos para besarlo y felicitarlo, fue ese el momento en el que el destino me regaló a Granger. Aunque quizás sí mi padre no hubiera decidido escribirme momentos atrás y decirme cosas que no quería saber, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí.

Cuando me encontré a Granger, estaba echa un ovillo en un aula abandonada y lo único que se escuchaban eran sus sollozos. Quise aprovecharme de su debilidad, pero entonces ella levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos color marrón en los míos grises y todo se fue a la mierda. Quise burlarme, humillarla; pero verla como la ví hizo que mis intenciones se frenaran. Se veía tan desolada y pérdida como yo...

\- Granger, deja de llorar por el imbécil de Weasley. Ha sido tanto el alboroto que se ha formado en el castillo por esa tontería que hasta los Slytherin nos enteramos. - y sonreí cínicamente. Ella, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, me contestó con fiereza.

\- Algunas personas tenemos un corazón, Malfoy. Ron... el muy imbécil está pavoneandose de que alguien le hace caso cuando llevo desde segundo año babeando como estúpida por él. - hizo un puchero que me pareció adorable. Quería gritarle que era una tonta, que no debía hacer caso a las estupideces que esa tonta comadreja hiciera, pero nada de eso hice, me decidí por hacer lo que mejor sé, provocarla.

\- Entonces, si tanto te molesta lo que el pobretón está haciendo, haz tu lo mismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - ilusa Granger, está dándome la oportunidad de desquitar mi frustración en bandeja de plata.

\- Si tanto te molesta y duele que esté con Brown, haz tu lo mismo. Busca a su peor enemigo y enróllate con él por alguna esquina. - ella se quedó unos minutos pensando.

\- Pero, su peor enemigo eres tú. - y cuando pensé que me iba a dar un discurso sobre cómo no iba a hacer nada conmigo la escuché decir - No puedo entrar contigo a nuestra sala común porque nos meteríamos los dos en problemas, pero...puedo estar contigo y luego enviarle los recuerdos en un vial. - Oh Merlín bendito, ¿Dónde está la santurrona Granger? Esta maquinando un plan digno de un Slytherin. - Él pensará que los enviaste tú, después de todo tu eres el desalmado entre los dos. Yo solo tengo que llorar un poco y enfrentarte públicamente, o sea, hacer algo que siempre hacemos. ¡Es un plan perfecto! - y antes de poder hacer nada, tenía a la chica agarrada de mi cuello besándome. Y fue allí cuando me cuestioné mis ideales.

Granger me besaba con ímpetu, como si no fuéramos enemigos desde la primera vez que hablamos; y yo, después de la impresión solo pude responderle con las mismas ganas. Porque eso era lo que había ido buscando, alguien con quien descargar toda la presión que me daba tener que matar a Albus Dumbledore. Al diablo con lo que mi padre pensaría si me viera, si fuera él quien estuviera besando a Granger también se replantearía lo que cree.

Las manos de Granger, cansadas de estar en mi cuello al parecer, descendieron hasta mi camisa y comenzaron a desabrocharla. No pensé en las consecuencias de lo que estábamos haciendo, simplemente arranqué los botones de su camisa y la saqué por sus hombros. Abandoné su boca para comenzar a atacar su cuello y poco a poco bajar por su torso, saboreando su tersa piel.

Pero el tiempo se detuvo cuando ella logró quitarme la camisa. Sus ojos se quedaron anclados en mi antebrazo izquierdo donde la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba tan negra como siempre. "Estoy jodido" fue lo que pensé, pero contrario a lo que creía, ella se encogió de hombros y dio un rápido y casto beso sobre la marca antes de seguir con su tarea de desnudarme. Solté el aire que había estado aguantando e hice la nota mental de hablar con la chica cuando terminamos lo que sea que estábamos haciendo. La acomodé sobre el escritorio del aula y comencé a jugar con su ombligo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer ante mis atenciones y cuando llegué a su monte de Venus sentí como se tensan sus piernas. La miré a los ojos pidiendo permiso para continuar, y luego de cerrar los ojos un minuto y respirar profundamente, sostuvo mi cabeza con sus dos manos y la llevó directo al medio de sus piernas. Y yo, con mi lengua juguetona y traviesa, acaricié su clítoris y conseguí que su cuerpo se retorciera de placer y deseo y que de su boca salieran los gemidos más excitantes que he escuchado. Antes de entrar en ella, le di un corto beso para que sintiera su propio sabor. Acto seguido, entré de una sola estocada en ella. Sé que probablemente le dolió, pero no somos dos tontos enamorados que guardamos nuestra virginidad para el otro. Esto es solo lujuria, es solo sexo. Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad de mis estocadas y comencé a acariciar su clítoris a la vez que me sumergía en ella. Y entre gruñidos y gemidos de placer llegamos al orgasmo una, dos y tres veces antes de caer rendidos, conmigo sobre ella.

...

Antes de que amanezca abro los ojos y veo a mi acompañante aún dormir, con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que derramó antes de mi llegada, pero con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

Entonces recuerdo mis pensamientos de la noche anterior, recuerdo mis ideales y los suyos. Recuerdo a los bandos a los que pertenecemos en la guerra que está por iniciar.

Al parecer después de nuestra explosión de placer hace unas horas, movimos nuestros cuerpos hasta el piso. Curioso, me acerqué al escritorio donde había hecho mía a la prefecta perfecta y pose mi mirada en la pequeña mancha de sangre que allí había. Era roja, como mi sangre y la de mis compañeros sangre pura. Era tan roja como la del hombre al que servía y parecía tan limpia como la mía. Y me pregunté si habría una posibilidad de que las cosas fueran diferentes si no fuéramos quiénes somos. La respuesta fue afirmativa. Tanto de mi como de ella se esperaban muchas cosas, y estar juntos no era una de ellas.

Y lo decidí, ella no podía recordar esta noche juntos porque sería nuestra perdición.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta el cuerpo desnudo de ella y tomando mi varita de dentro de mi túnica, apunté su cabeza y murmuré un quedo "Obliviate". Cuando me sentí satisfecho de mi ejecución, recogí mis ropas y salí de aquella aula sabiendo que hice lo correcto. Quizás, si las cosas salian bien para Potter en la batalla final, podamos vivir el "que pasaría..." que ahora ronda por mi cabeza. Sonreí estúpidamente, primero tendría que matar a Dumbledore, luego podría imaginar lo que quisiera.

...

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché sus pasos alejarse y la puerta del aula cerrarse. Observé mi cuerpo y no había ninguna marca, tampoco sentía el dolor que esperaba en mi centro. Sonreí, sabía que Malfoy no era tan malo como quería que la gente pensara. Y yo no era ninguna imbécil, no me llaman la bruja más inteligente después de Rowena Ravenclaw por nada. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, sabía que iba a querer quitar de mi memoria el recuerdo de mi primera vez. Y aunque fue con él, mi peor enemigo, no quería olvidarlo porque, aunque mis experiencias en el sexo eran nulas antes de él, lo que sentí fue increíblemente placentero y quiero recordarlo, para cuando de mi cuerpo a alguien más. La mente no olvida lo que no quiere olvidar, y como bien aprendí con uno de los muchos libros que he leído, cuando sabes que una persona lanzará un hechizo desmemorizante a tu persona, tienes la oportunidad de elegir los recuerdos que quieres salvar. Así, no importa la potencia del hechizo, los recuerdos no se irán. Me levanté con buen humor del incómodo piso y decidí ir a darme un largo baño al baño de prefectos, allí pensaría lo que haría con todo esto. Aunque tampoco es que haya mucho que pensar, sé que tiene la Marca Tenebrosa, pero si él no habla de lo que pasó, yo haré como que no sé nada. Draco Malfoy tiene que equivocarse por sí mismo en el camino, y servir a Voldemort era la forma, entonces que así fuera. Ella no lo iba a evitar. Silbando y sonriendo continuó su camino.

...

Una extraña lechuza se instaló sobre su plato en la mesa de Slytherin. Con una mueca de desagrado e incredulidad se deshizo de la nota que está llevaba. Era un pergamino pequeño con unas pocas palabras en él.

 _Con que un Obliviate, ¿eh? La próxima vez tendrás que intentar algo mejor, Malfoy._

La nota no llevaba firma, pero tampoco la necesitaba. Levantó el rostro y su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione Granger que le sonreía mientras hacía creer a sus amigos que los escuchaba. Él le guiñó un ojo y también sonrió. **_Así que habrá una próxima vez..._**

 ** _…_**

 _Y, ¿Qué creen? ¿Merezco algún review? Espero leerlos y que a alguien le haya gustado, aunque sea un poco la historia. Ah, por cierto, dejo en el aire que pueda tener alguna continuación el fic, pero eso lo veremos cuando mi vida regrese un poco a la normalidad. Ahora mismo los muggles y sangre sucia me tienen hasta el cuello. Jaja._

 _Mucho amor siempre mis niñas,_

 _Nat._


End file.
